


Подойди и сядь рядом, если ты меня любишь

by ohne_titel



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-20
Updated: 2015-10-20
Packaged: 2018-04-27 06:11:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5036899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohne_titel/pseuds/ohne_titel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Если вам понравился текст, сходите по ссылке выше и оставьте кудос автору оригинала.<br/>Not here for kudos or comments. Please, follow the link above and give your thanks and kudos to the author of the original work.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Подойди и сядь рядом, если ты меня любишь

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Come And Sit By My Side If You Love Me](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/151207) by Halrloprillalar. 



> Если вам понравился текст, сходите по ссылке выше и оставьте кудос автору оригинала.  
> Not here for kudos or comments. Please, follow the link above and give your thanks and kudos to the author of the original work.

Кайдо никогда не сидел рядом с Инуи. Скамейки, трибуны, автобусы, встречи в классе. Где бы они ни собирались всей командой, если Инуи садился первым, Кайдо находил себе место в стороне.

У Инуи не хватало данных, чтобы быть статистически точным, но до сих пор со стороны Кайдо не наблюдалось особенного отношения к другим соседям. Только к Инуи.

Это было крайне интересно.

Если Инуи еще не сел, Кайдо, как правило, устраивался где–нибудь один или на краю, так, что рядом оставалось еще несколько свободных мест. Если Инуи садился рядом с ним, Кайдо едва заметно напрягался, а потом расслаблялся.

Это было не просто интересно – это уже воодушевляло.

Когда Ойши потащил их всех на гору встречать рассвет, большинство ребят сели кучкой и достали карты. Инуи подумал, не присоединиться ли, но окружающих обычно раздражало то, как он играл в покер. Поэтому он прошел вглубь вагона в поисках Кайдо.

Было уже поздно, и людей в поезде оставалось совсем немного. Кайдо сидел у окна, уставившись во тьму. Инуи сел рядом, и Кайдо взглянул на него.

«Кайдо», – произнес Инуи и почувствовал тот самый момент напряжения.

«Инуи–сенпай».

Если бы Инуи знал о поездке заранее, то спланировал бы свое поведение, чтобы увеличить шансы на положительный исход. Вне зависимости от того, сколько данных он собрал на Кайдо, тот по–прежнему оставался непредсказуемым, и иметь с ним дело было нелегко. Поэтому Инуи ухаживал за ним неторопливо, осторожно, завоевывая дюйм за дюймом.

Теперь приходилось импровизировать. Инуи улыбнулся Кайдо, достал книгу и начал читать. Так Кайдо должен был догадаться, что Инуи хотелось быть рядом с ним, не оказывая особого давления. Кайдо снова отвернулся к окну. Поезд все ехал, и легкое покачивание успокаивало Инуи, как будто он лежал в гамаке.

Некоторое время спустя Кайдо зашевелился, и Инуи взглянул на него. Тот откинул голову на сиденье, закрыл глаза и начал сползать набок. В сторону Инуи.

Он уснул, подумал Инуи, но, прислушавшись к дыханию Кайдо, уже не был в этом так уверен. Он перевернул страницу, хотя о чтении и речи быть не могло. Краем глаза он смотрел на Кайдо и заметил, как тот сдвинулся еще ближе, как изменился угол наклона его головы.

Инуи произвел в уме быстрый расчет, решил, что риск негативных последствий будет минимальным, и поднял разделяющий их подлокотник. А потом притянул голову Кайдо себе на плечо.

Дыхание Кайдо ускорилось, и мышцы руки ненадолго напряглись. Инуи едва заметно улыбнулся. Кайдо просто притворялся, что спит. Может, Инуи до сих пор делал все слишком медленно.

Их руки прижимались друг к другу, а коленки соприкасались. Инуи подвинул ногу так, чтобы обнаженные голени тоже оказались рядом. Прижался щекой к макушке Кайдо. Закрыл глаза, чтобы все казалось достоверней, если кто-то еще обнаружит их в таком положении.

А потом они просто сидели рядом, прислонившись друг к другу, тихо и ровно дыша.

Они никогда еще не были так близки, никогда не находились в такой интимной ситуации. Инуи до боли отчетливо ощущал каждую точку соприкосновения. Его бросало то в жар, то в холод, то в спокойствие, то в возбуждение – целое месиво переживаний, которые было сложно разделить и разложить по полочкам.

Если бы они были одни, Инуи смог бы обнять Кайдо и поцеловать. Мог бы стянуть с него бандану и запустить пальцы в шевелюру. Мог бы лечь рядом, прижаться сильнее и… ну, может, и к лучшему, что они не были одни, пока еще нет. Инуи все еще не следовало торопиться.

Но, может быть, хотя бы еще немножко. Инуи опустил руку на сиденье и двигал ее до тех пор, пока не нашел руку Кайдо. А потом провел мизинцем по его мизинцу, вверх и вниз, так, как никогда не сделал бы спящий человек.

Кайдо вздрогнул. Инуи почувствовал это во всех местах, которыми они соприкасались. Их руки лежали рядом – целую минуту – а потом Кайдо провел пальцем по руке Инуи.

Тот не смог сдержать улыбку. Пошевелил головой, потираясь щекой о макушку Кайдо. Подсунул кончики пальцев под его ладонь, совсем чуть–чуть, и они просидели так, не произнося ни слова, рядом, до самого конца.

На гору они карабкались рядом. Кайдо не смотрел Инуи в глаза, но и не пытался его избегать. Когда взошло солнце, и солнечный свет разлился вокруг, Инуи хотелось закричать во весь голос о том, что распирало его изнутри.

Когда они снова сели на поезд, Инуи устроился у окна, просто посмотреть, что будет дальше. Убрал подлокотник и стал ждать. Он слышал, как разговаривают остальные, рассаживаясь по своим местам. Кавамура в ряду напротив, лицом к Инуи, свернулся в кресле и почти сразу захрапел.

Поезд тронулся, и Инуи вздохнул. Похоже, обычное течение событий еще не изменилось. Он потянулся и достал книгу.

«Сенпай?» – это оказался Кайдо. Он протянул Инуи жестяную банку. Грейпфрутовый сок.

«Спасибо, Кайдо», – сказал Инуи и улыбнулся.

«Не за что», – ответил тот и сел. Рядом с Инуи.

«Чудесное утро».

«Да», – сказал Кайдо.

Инуи допил сок. Может, сейчас было самое время поговорить с Кайдо. На общие темы, например, о фильмах или музыке.

«Какая музыка тебе нравится, Кайдо?» – спросил Инуи, поставив банку из–под сока на пол .

Ответа не последовало. На этот раз Кайдо по–настоящему уснул, и его собственный напиток готов был выскользнуть из пальцев. Инуи подхватил банку, пока все не успело разлиться.

Потом он сел и посмотрел на Кайдо, на его опущенные веки, и приоткрытый рот, и пряди волос на лбу. Ему хотелось поцеловать Кайдо в щеку. Хотелось снять с него цепочку и надеть ее на себя. Хотелось вечно ехать в поезде с Кайдо.

Очень нежно он подвинул голову Кайдо себе на плечо – снова. Снова опустил щеку ему на макушку. Закрыл глаза. И они спали до самого дома.

**Author's Note:**

> Если вам понравился текст, сходите по ссылке выше и оставьте кудос автору оригинала.  
> Not here for kudos or comments. Please, follow the link above and give your thanks and kudos to the author of the original work.


End file.
